Stripped
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Another yuri threesome this time with OC/Hana/Temari


Me: Another one of my yuri requests that was deleted from Quizilla.

* * *

Name- Yumi

Age- 18

Appearance- Younger version of Tsunade with cat ears and tail, black and blonde hair, gray eyes.

Personality- Short tempered, shy, and sweet.

Anything else- It's her first time going into heat.

* * *

(Me: My note, Temari and Yumi are together since it works with the plot I made.)

You paced around in your room as a deep blush came over your cheeks. This morning you had discovered that you went into heat and your body was going crazy! You rubbed your arms as your ears hid against your head worried about who would be able to pick up on your scent. You heard a knock on your door making you squeak in surprise but snapped out of it walking to the door.

"Who is it?" you asked quietly through the door.

"It's Santa.. It's me Temari... you know you're girlfriend." you heard Temari's sarcastic voice say as you smiled opening the door.

You pulled her inside quickly as she looked at you concerned while you sighed.

"Sorry Temari... it's just this is... well I'm in heat right now and I'm trying to stay on the down low." you said as she giggled hugging you.

"It's all good... I don't mind having you all to myself... but I already invited someone." she said as you titled your head slightly.

"Who?" you asked as she smirked saying, "That Inuzuka girl Hana."

Your body inwardly quivered in delight, Hana was in fact very attractive and with your body giving off what it was she wouldn't be able to deny her feelings either.

"I don't feel like waiting till she gets here." you heard Temari purr as you turned towards her smirking.

"Good, cause I don't want to either." you said pushing her down on the couch.

You climbed on top of her as you pressed your lips to hers in a hungry kiss. You felt her smirk against your lips as she brought her hands over your legs and rubbed them up towards your thighs. You slid up Temari's dress more till you could see her dark purple panties peeking out and smirked. One of your hands rubbed against them while the other was groping and squeezing her breast softly earing a moan from Temari.

"Mmm you're getting wet Temari..." you said against her neck as you felt her panties begin to get wetter.

You felt her hand slid down your body as you let out a little hiss feeling her push against your own panties.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." she said with a smirk as you kissed her again.

You had successfully taken off Temari's dress as she got your shirt off and was inching towards your shorts. She was stopped as you heard a sharp knock at the door making your ears perk up surprised.

"Yumi... I know you're in there... oh.. Please open the door." you heard a lusty voice say.

You smirked knowing it was Hana and quickly got up unlocking the door as you were tackled to the ground. You heard a light laugh from Temari as she got up closing the door while Hana was sucking and squeezing your breasts hungrily.

"You have no idea how good you smell." Hana growled lightly as she pulled off your bra breaking the strap.

"I think I have an idea." you said breathlessly making her smirk.

"I'll let you have first round Hana." Temari said more than happy to watch you wither in pleasure.

Hana picked you up from off the floor as you were carried to your room and tossed gently on your bed with Hana right on top of you. Temari began undressing Hana while you watched making the lust grow inside you when she was down to nothing.

You grabbed onto her breast as she moaned arching closer to your touch and raking her fingers down your body towards your waiting warmth. You felt her instantly shove one of her slender fingers inside you as you yelped surprised but it was replaced with a moan as she began pumping it inside you.

"Hana!" you cried feeling a second finger being shoved inside you in an instant.

After a few more pumps she pulled them out of you making your bottom lip pout out wanting more. She lifted one of your legs in the air and thrust her body into yours earing a moan from both of you this time.

She began grinding against you while Temari decided to come in and suck on your left nipple roughly as you groaned arching closer to her mouth for more. You reached your hands up and squeezed Hana's breasts as she tilted her head moaning.

"Oh Yumi... yes..." Hana moaned rubbing her hands over your breasts.

You pushed on Hana's back with your foot telling her to go faster as she smirked and did so. You watched her breasts bounce violently as light pants were leaving yours and her mouth.

"Ha...Hana!" you moaned loudly as you came against her as your leg limbed like a noddle over her shoulder.

"Uh..ah.. Yumi!" Hana cried over you as you felt her come on you while her head fell letting her hair cascade over her face.

Hana rolled over to the side panting as Temari climbed over you smirking. You smirked wider and flipped her over so you were on top of her.

"I think you deserve a reward for waiting." you said huskily as she pulled you in for a kiss.

You felt her breasts press against your own as her tongue slithered into your mouth playing with your own. Her hands tangled into your hair as you brought your hands down her body where she was already wet and ready for you. One of your hands played with her clit as she bucked up tired of your teasing making you smirk.

"I've waited long enough Yumi." she growled as you smirked wiggling your finger inside her.

She moaned feeling you push a second finger in right behind it as she arched up towards you. You spread them inside her earing another sweet moan to escape her lips while Hana got up from her spot. You felt her tongue begin to go to town on your clit as you moaned curling your fingers inside of Temari as she moaned closing her eyes loving it.

"Yumi do it again..." she moaned as you did so while spreading your fingers.

Hana then reached around you as her hands cupped your breasts massaging them and pinching them as you arched pushing your fingers further inside Temari. Temari began bucking and panting frantically trying to get as much of your fingers as she could inside you as you added a third finger and bent down flicking your tongue along her clit.

"Yu...oh.. Miiii." Temari moaned as you felt her walls clamp around your fingers while her fist tightened on the blankets.

Her body fell back onto the bed as she was panting with her eyes closed in utter happiness as you giggled hugging her. Hana cuddled up right behind you as she nuzzled into your neck.

"I'll be ready for another round in a few minutes." Hana said as you and Temari laughed lightly and said, "We're ready when you are."

* * *

Me: Well that's it, review and tell me what ya think :)


End file.
